lower your voices
by babybowlingblue
Summary: when his dad vanashies Dom is force to live with his crazy grandad and his little sister sophie on a remote island off the coast of Scottland. can an old diary help unravel the families past and save thier future
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

1873

Extract from Jessica Apsbrough's diary

As I stand here with the rain camouflage my tears I can't help wondering when this nightmare will end, when will he finally realise me? Every time I enter the blacksmiths I feel as if my heart were in my throat, I can't speak, I cant breath all that I can do is blush and squeak 'are Isabelle's shoes ready?' Father would never allow us to be together, I can just hear his thunderous voice bellowing across the turrets 'a blacksmith? In MY house I'll never hear of such a thing!' harry can not a 'normal' blacksmith, he has all these outrageous ideas about man on the moon and of automobiles travelling over 100 miles per hour, I mean that ludicrous, but yet I find myself sitting there for ages just listening to his voice…

O whoa the day that I ever set eyes on him, his gorgeous chestnut eyes that sparkle like a thousand jewels… NO! Going to have to stop this, to end it all… oh will not some one save me from this misery?

A/N: a very short first 'chapter' I know but hopefully you like it this was just literally Jessica Apsbrough's diary extract about a new man in town who is a little different.

Next time:

A storms brewing and is going to unhinge life for one sixteen year old boy as he knows it

Any feed back will be welcome x


	2. Chapter 2

First night, the same as a first impression

Thud! Thud! Thud! As the raven hair boy continuously banged his head against the glass _when would the stupid storm stop? Didn't it know he had a football game tomorrow? No wait they were staying here now, no match. _Thud! Thud! _Better make sure the old man was still alive… yep still breathing – unfortunately. _The boy jumped to his feet upset the cat, who'd been lying on the rug beside him, wobbled for a second then steadied him self.

"Watch it will you?!?" the raven hair boy hissed. The cat just looked up at him with his large amber eyes then turned tail and slinked away.

"That's right you better run" _what was he doing? He was talking to a cat! Been here too long. _He glanced at the at grandfather clock which stood proudly next to the fire place it showed eleven fifty _yeah defiantly been here too long like almost seven hours! How could they just leave us here? All we did was come for a weekend and now… we're here indifferently. _

Lost in his own thoughts he absent mindedly hummed 'happy birthday' _happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear…_ Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding…

"What? Who? Where in blue blazes?" the old man woke with a start blinked several then rubbed his wrinkled eyes with scared knuckles. "Now, Harry what is going on? And why are you still up?"

The raven-haired boy felt the tears burning his yes and blinked managing to keep his voice free of emotion.

"Grandad, I'm Dom, D-O-M not Harry remember?" Harry was Dom's dad, who had mysteriously vanished in one of the upstairs rooms three years ago.

The old man blinked a few more times then "oh, so you are well young Dominic what are you still doing up? Come on off to bed or you would be ready for your first day at Apsbrough high"

_How could he be excited about that? Apsbrough high not only had his surname but also was a NEW school he had to make NEW friends and forget about…_

"You're still here…" his Grandad sung

"Good night Gandad"

As Dom walked down the seemingly endless corridor adorned with portraits of scary look ancestors he could stop the tears falling _why? Why had she decided to move here? Why force him to leave everything behind, just because she wanted to fell closer to dad!! This all her fault, she can't cope so she moved him and Sophie here! To some island off the coast of Scotland and made him live in a creepy old castle that's been in the family for over four hundred years! _

Crash! His rant had caused him to walk head long into an expensive look vase with dragon in blue depicted on it. _Oops o well the maid can clean that up. _

_Finally, _He'd reached his own room pushing open the squeaky solid oak door. It was a large high ceilinged room, most of the old fashioned décor had been covered over with picture and poster of girls and 'Chelsea football club.' Pushing the clothes off his four poster Dom crashed on to the pillows, still fully dressed, and pulled a picture out from underneath, the picture had been taken two months earlier just before they broke up from the holidays. It showed Dom tall and medium build in the middle with his raven hair swept to one side (as usual) wearing faded jeans and a Chelsea football shirt. To his left a shorter skinnier boy was posing with his finger and thumb in a 'V' on his chin, his blonde hair was gelled in to sharp points that the girl next to him was attempting to flatten, he two wore jeans and football shirt but he was Man United rather then Chelsea. Dom smiled to himself thinking of how often they'd wound each other up when they're team lost a game. His eyes fell on the girl trying to flatten Cris's hair, Jasmine, he could feel the tears burning again. Carefully placing the picture on the bed side table he rolled on to his back looking up into the canopy wondering what his friends were doing now.


End file.
